


eat the world raw

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “Mhm,” Patrick hummed. “But did you eat? Like, food?”“Well, my husband was already gone, so I didn’t eat anything else."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	eat the world raw

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "for sc prompts!! Person A keeps trying their best to pick a fight and Person B interrupts halfway through to say quite calmly “You haven’t eaten yet today have you?” with David being A and Patrick being B"
> 
> Title is a quote from Madeline Miller's novel The Song of Achilles

Patrick watched with equal parts amusement and concern as David paced around the store for the  _ at least _ nineteenth time that morning. He glanced back at the register as their lone customer for the moment set their items on the counter. The time printed neatly on the receipt told Patrick it wasn’t exactly morning anymore, just past noon.

David let out what could only be described as an anguish filled sigh as soon as the door shut behind the customer, like a darker version of one of those little bells that chime whenever someone comes or goes.

“You okay over there, David?” Patrick asked.

“This is—” David said, gesturing wildly at the display of scarves as if that was all Patrick would need. “This is all wrong! Who messed it up?” His voice didn’t carry an accusation, but the frustration was palpable.

“David,” Patrick said calmly, fighting to keep the laugh out of his voice. “You rearranged those scarves less than fifteen minutes ago.”

David spun around and leveled Patrick with an exasperated glare. “No, no I didn’t.” He shook his head. “That’s impossible.”

Patrick nodded. “Yep, and I’m pretty sure you did it twenty minutes before that time, too.”

“I—” David said, eyebrows furrowed before his eyes returned to Patrick’s in a determined set. “Then  _ someone _ must’ve messed them up if I had to fix them thrice now.  _ Thrice, _ Patrick.”

“I didn’t touch the scarves, David,” Patrick said, the amusement leaving his voice for something more patient. He couldn’t help the worry edging into his mind. His husband had been agitated since he’d come into the store that morning.

It had been Patrick’s turn to open, and he’d been more than happy to let David sleep in. He’d dropped a kiss to David’s wild, bedhead curls and started the coffee pot in the kitchen before leaving.

The second David had walked into the store—no earlier than 10 a.m., of course—Patrick could tell something was wrong. David was particular when it came to their store and its aesthetic, something Patrick loved, but today he was even more so. He’d paced around the store all morning, adjusting and readjusting. He’d snapped once or twice at Patrick, but he could tell it was more out of frustration than anger.

Patrick had seen David like this before, more than a few times and especially when David hadn’t eaten in a few hours, and— 

“Have you eaten anything today?” Patrick asked, the cause of David’s agitation suddenly hitting him. He stepped out from behind the counter, crossing the store in a few strides to slide his arms around his husband’s waist.

David’s mouth moved but no sound emerged. He swallowed. “I had a coffee.”

“Mhm,” Patrick hummed. “But did you eat? Like, food?”

“Well, my husband was already gone, so I didn’t eat anything else,” David said, punctuated with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Patrick stared at him unimpressed with his eyebrows raised.

“Okay, fine,” David said, sounding enough like Alexis that the corner of Patrick’s mouth turned up involuntarily. “No, I haven’t eaten anything today.”

“Oh my god,” Patrick laughed. “You’re like a walking Snickers commercial.”

_ “Excuse me?”  _ David pulled back and away from Patrick’s arms. “I’m a walking  _ what?” _

“You need to eat, David,” Patrick said, ignoring his question. “Why didn’t you eat breakfast?”

David frowned, biting at his bottom lip. Patrick wanted to brush his thumb across to stop him, but he knew when David needed a minute to organize his thoughts. “I, um. I didn’t want to be late,” he said quietly.

“What?” Patrick asked with a frown. “It wasn’t your turn to open, it would’ve been fine if you were a little late.”

David shrugged, looking pointedly at the table of products behind Patrick. “I slept later than I meant to, and I didn’t have time to make something, and we were out of those breakfast cookie things you like, so I didn’t have anything to grab, and…” He shrugged again.

“David,” Patrick said, waiting until David looked at him to continue. “Why were you worried about being late?” he asked softly. “It’s happened before, and it’s fine.”

“But it shouldn’t be fine!” David said loudly. He frowned and took a slow breath. “It shouldn’t. I should be able to get to work at the store I  _ own _ on time. When you mentioned it the other night—”

“Wait, David,” Patrick interrupted. “When I mentioned it the other night, you know I was just teasing you, right? I’m not mad, and I’ve never  _ been _ mad about if you come in a little late. Especially not if the reason is that you were taking care of yourself and actually eating.”

“I know you were teasing, but it just...stuck with me,” David said.

Patrick’s heart hurt in his chest. “I’m sorry, David. I really didn’t mean it like that, I promise.” He closed the short distance still between them, feeling a little better when David’s hands found his shoulders. “Honestly, I find it kind of endearing.”

“You do?” David asked.

Patrick nodded. “One of the many, many things that make me love you even more.”

“But what about when it happens one time too many, and it stops being endearing and just becomes annoying?” David asked. “I don’t want to be annoying to you.”

“David Rose, you are not annoying. Nothing you do could ever  _ not _ be endearing to me.” He brushed a thumb across David’s cheek, smiling at the way his husband’s eyes shined. “Except maybe when you mess up the scarf display and then try to blame it on me.”

“Okay,” David said, his face transforming the way it always did when Patrick teased him—like he absolutely loved it, and he didn’t know if he should hate himself or Patrick more for that fact. His face softened again, with a small smile gracing his lips. “Thank you.”

Patrick leaned closer and pressed a quick kiss to David’s smile. “Come on, lunch break,” he said, tugging David toward the door and the cafe, stopping only the turn the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ and lock the door.

Later that afternoon as they were closing, Patrick stood behind the counter, balancing the register when he heard David’s phone ding in the backroom.

“Patrick?” David called.

“Yeah?”

“Why the fuck did Stevie just ask me if I’ve had any Snickers bars today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
